gravitywikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Magnétoaérodynamique
La MagnétoAéroDynamique (MAD) est un domaine particulier de la MagnétoHydroDynamique (MHD), d'où son autre appellation de MHD-gaz'Ainsi que les termes anglais : MFD (''magneto-fluid-dynamics) ; MPD (magnetoplasmadynamics) ou encore MGD (magnetogasdynamics).. Son but est le contrôle de l'écoulement gazeux par des forces électromagnétiques dites forces de Lorentz afin de rendre possible le vol atmosphérique à vitesse hypersonique. Introduction La MAD ou MHD-gaz est une science à la croisée de plusieurs disciplines : mécanique des fluides, aérodynamique, électromagnétisme et physique des plasmas. La physique des plasmas est au cœur de la MAD : l'air est un isolant. Pour y appliquer des forces de Lorentz et que celles-ci puissent agir sur le gaz, il faut préalablement rendre cet air conducteur de l'électricité en le ionisant, ce qui peut être réalisé par différents moyens (micro-ondes à 3 GHz, THT, faisceaux d'électrons ou laser, rayonnement ionisant). Un gaz ionisé est appelé un plasma. Ces gaz faiblement ionisés sont dans ce cas des plasmas froids, placés en présence de champs magnétiques intenses. L'étude de ces interactions concerne une branche de la MHD dite à faible nombre de Reynolds magnétique (moins documentée et fondamentalement plus complexe que la "MHD des plasmas chauds" à fort nombre de Reynolds magnétique, à l'œuvre par exemple en astrophysique et dans les plasmas thermonucléaires). Ainsi un "plasma bitempérature" sous paramètre de Hall élevé (quand le champ magnétique est intense) dans un convertisseur MHD est le siège du phénomène d'instabilité électrothermique difficile à maîtriser. La MHD-gaz a fait l'objet de recherches très actives dans les pays industrialisés des années 1960 à 1970, mais a été ensuite abandonnée face aux obstacles techniques tels cette instabilité électrothermique ou la masse trop importante des électroaimants à embarquer (à l'exception notable des États-Unis et de la Russie, qui dispose depuis les années 1970 du seul générateur MHD-gaz fonctionnel au mondeLire l'article Les Russes sur le point de gagner le bataille de la MHD paru dans Science & Vie n° 685 en octobre 1974.). L'enthousiasme suscité par cette technologie naissante a été à l'origine, au cours des années 1960, de programmes de recherche et développement militaires liées aux applications aérospatiales envisageables : contrôle des écoulements, génération de puissance, etc. Ces efforts conservent à ce jour un faible niveau de visibilité. Néanmoins, depuis le tournant du XXIe siècle, et à la faveur du progrès technique accomplis dans le domaine des matériaux et dans la simulation numérique de phénomènes complexes, les recherches sur les applications aérospatiales des plasmas dont la magnétoaérodynamique fait partie (liée ou non aux applications propulsives) reprennent activement dans plusieurs pays, dont la Russie, les Etats-Unis, la Chine, le Japon, l'Allemagne et la France En juin 2002, par exemple, la France se dote à nouveau des compétences sur les plasmas froids sans champ magnétique (études préliminaires de 2003 à 2007) et la MAD (à partir de 2008) en créant un pôle de compétitivité dédié regroupant une quarantaine de laboratoires travaillant en synergie. Voir les articles parus dans la revue Air & Cosmos sur cette réorganisation à l'échelle nationale : * A.D. Szames, La France s'enflamme pour les plasmas froids, Air & Cosmos, n°1885, pp. 16-17, 11 avril 2003. * Recherches françaises sur la propulsion MHD, Air & Cosmos, n°1886, pp. 18-19, 18 avril 2003., grâce à la puissance accrue des systèmes de calcul informatique permettant des modélisations pointues des phénomènes microscopiques et macroscopiques en jeu, ainsi que la disponibilité d'électroaimants supraconducteurs de plus en plus performants. Applications La MAD offre plusieurs solutions pour le vol atmosphérique à vitesses supersonique et hypersonique, principalement pour se prémunir contre le mur du son et le mur de la chaleur. Ces recherches théoriques et expérimentales sont regroupées sous le terme anglais de "flow-control MHD" (contrôle actif de l'écoulement gazeux par accélérations ou freinages MHD localisés) : * '''Bouclier MHD : ralentissement progressif des capsules spatiales et protection de la paroi contre l'échauffement en phase de rentrée atmosphérique Voir les premiers rapports de la NASA sur la rentrée atmosphérique MHD : * A.R. Kantrowitz, Flight Magnetohydrodynamics, AVCO Research Report n°51, mars 1959 * P.O. Jarvinen, On the use of magnetohydrodynamics during high-speed re-entry, NASA CR-206, AVCO Contract Report, avril 1965 et les développements récents sur ce thème : * A.D. Szames, La Darpa veut un démonstrateur de rentrée MHD, Air & Cosmos, n°1904, pp. 20-21, 19 septembre 2003 * A.D. Szames, Trois contrats Darpa pour la rentrée MHD, Air & Cosmos, n°1930, pp. 40-41, 2 avril 2004 * A.D. Szames, Rentrée MHD : la riposte de l'Europe, Air & Cosmos, n°1932, pp. 32-39, 16 avril 2004 * A.D. Szames, Rentrée MHD : quand Mars prépare la guerre, Air & Cosmos, n°1974, pp. 34-35, 11 mars 2005 * A.D. Szames, Rentrée MHD : l'Europe s'engage, Air & Cosmos, n°1984, pp. 40-41, 20 mai 2005. * Génération d'énergie MHD : une tuyère MHD est intégrée au système de propulsion aérobie d'un aéronef et convertit l'énergie cinétique (vitesse) des espèces ionisées quittant la chambre de combustion, en électricité. L'écoulement ionisé peut être subsonique, supersonique ou hypersonique. En décembre 2006, General Atomics a testé à Mach 8 le premier démonstrateur de générateur MHD hypersonique, positionné en sortie de chambre de superstatoréacteur. Cette expérience a été réalisée dans le cadre du programme HVEPS (Hypersonic Vehicle Electric Power System) initié par l'US Air Force en 2001. Le démonstrateur a permis d'obtenir une puissance maximale de 15 kW, inférieure de 67 fois à l'objectif initialement visé fixé à 1 MW. Un bref aperçu du programme HVEPS, dont tous les détails n'ont pas été rendus publics, a été présenté par la presse spécialisée française. * A.D. Szames, Hypersonique : la MHD monte en puissance, Air & Cosmos, n°2081, pp. 22-24, 8 juin 2007 * A.D. Szames, Générateur MHD : pourquoi l'hypersonique change les règles du jeu, Air & Cosmos, n°2081, p.24, 8 juin 2007. * Pontage MHD (MHD-bypass) : dispositif intégré au système de propulsion aérobie composé d'un générateur MHD, d'une chambre combustion (ou d'ionisation) et d'un accélérateur MHD. Il permet à un avion d'évoluer à très grande vitesse sous l'impulsion d'un système de propulsion conventionnel assistée par MHD. Ce type de dispositif travaille en trois temps. Dans un premier temps, l'air est progressivement ralenti, compressé et préchauffé jusqu'à l'entrée de moteurs à réaction (processus qui génère également de l'énergie, par conversion MHD). L'écoulement ainsi traité simplifie les phénomènes de combustion (seconde étape). Dans un troisième temps, les gaz chauds et ionisés issus de la combustion sont réaccélérés en sortie de tuyère. Ce thème de recherche est l'un des nombreux aspects, complexes, du concept d'avion hypersonique russe Ajax. Voir les articles de vulgarisation en français sur le projet Ajax : * A.D. Szames, Enquête sur une énigme : l'avion hypersonique Ajax, Air & Cosmos, n°1777, pp. 22-24, janvier 2001 * A.D. Szames, Des réacteurs thermochimiques à l'étude, Air & Cosmos, n°1815, pp. 14-15, 26 octobre 2001 * A.D. Szames, Combustion exotique : le plasma séduit l'hypersonique, Air & Cosmos, n°1829, pp. 16-17, 8 février 2002 et quelques-unes des premières publications décrivant les pistes suivies en ex-Union soviétique sur le sujet, et l'effort d'ingénierie engagé aux Etats-Unis dans ce même domaine : * E.P. Gurijanov, P.T. Harsha, AJAX: New Directions in Hypersonic Technology, AIAA-1996-4609, 7th Aerospace Planes and Hypersonic Technology Meeting, 1996 * V.A. Bityurin, V.A. Zeigarnik, A.L. Kuranov, On a perspective of MHD technology in aerospace applications, AIAA-1996-2355, Plasmadynamics and Lasers Conference, 27th, New Orleans, LA, 17-20 juin 1996 * V.A. Bityurin, J.T. Lineberry, V.G. Potebnia, V.I. Alferov, A.L. Kuranov, E.G. Sheikin, Assessment of Hypersonic MHD Concepts, AIAA-1997-2323, Plasmadynamics and Lasers Conference, 28th, Atlanta, GA, 23-25 juin 1997 * V.L. Fraishtadt, A.L. Kuranov, E.G. Sheikin, Use of MHD Systems in Hypersonic Aircraft, Technical Physics, Vol. 43, n°11, pp. 1309-1313, 1998 et du développement des tuiles MHD réversibles A.D. Szames, Vers un premier système MHD réversible, Air & Cosmos, n°1977, pp. 24-25, 1 avril 2005 dans le domaine astronautique). * Contrôle des écoulements externes : réduction ou suppression des ondes de choc, des traînées de frottement, de sillage et d'onde, par accélération ou freinage MHD sur toute ou partie de la surface d'un aéronef en contact avec l'air (surface mouillée). * Propulsion par forçage des écoulements externes : exploitation de la poussée MHD comme force propulsive principale pour de futurs véhicules aérospatiaux (nécessite une source d'énergie très puissante). Voir à ce propos les études préliminaires effectuées dans les années 1970 et 1980 par le physicien Jean-Pierre Petit du CNRS (aérodynes MHD''Lire l'article paru dans Science & Vie n°702 (1975) ; les CRAS 1976) et depuis le début des années 1980 par le physicien Leik Myrabo du RPI (''MHD slipstream accelerator) par ailleurs impliqué dans le Projet Lightcraft à rayonnement laser et micro-ondes. Voir aussi Articles connexes * Force de Laplace * Force de Lorentz * Force électromagnétique * Convertisseur MHD * Accélérateur MHD * Magnétohydrodynamique Liens externes * La MHD, état de l'art et premières expériences probatoires d'application propulsive, Note technique n°19/0273CT/GEPAN, CNES, 17 novembre 1981. * Réseau "Plasmas Froids" du CNRS créé en 2001. * DMPH : Département mesures physiques de l'ONERA situé à Palaiseau, conçoit les dispositifs d'ionisation de l'air. * DAFE : Département aérodynamique fondamentale et expérimentale de l'ONERA situé à Chalais-Meudon, étudie les interactions des plasmas en écoulements supersoniques. Notes et références Catégorie:Mécanique des fluides Catégorie:Dispositif électromagnétique Catégorie:PlasmaCatégorie:Mécanique des fluides Catégorie:Dispositif électromagnétique Catégorie:Plasma